


Gegenwart...

by Caivallon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caivallon/pseuds/Caivallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Und als er die Augen wieder öffnet und ihn ansieht… über den Fleck an der Stirn streicht… da ist es wieder für schrecklich lange Sekunden so dass es weh tut – wirklich weh tut – wie sehr er ihn liebt. Dass es keinen Ort gibt, an dem er lieber ist, als bei ihm. Und keinen Menschen, der ihm soviel gibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gegenwart...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetila (AwakeMySoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/gifts).



This story was meant to be a birthday present for my beloved [ **friend** ](../../users/AwakeMySoul/profile) , who loves this pairing even more than I.  
It was also written for my own personal pleasure.  
I don't know those two and this is just a product of my imagination, without any intention to do somebody harm.  
The setting takes place after the 2014 WorldCup qualification game Denmark: Malta.  
I hope you enjoy my little story...

 

**Gegenwart…**

 

Es fühlt sich seltsam an, dass er diesen Schlüssel benutzt.

Er hat ihn schon seit fast 2 Jahren, doch bisher hat er so gut wie nie davon Gebrauch gemacht. Eigentlich besteht er immer darauf, dass Dan die Tür für ihn öffnet.

Weil es seltsam ist, ihn zu benutzen.

Es bedeutet meistens nichts Gutes, wenn er ihn benutzt. Es bedeutet, dass Dan nicht da ist… oder dass Dan etwas passiert ist.

Und das sind Dinge, an die er nicht denken will.

Darum verdrängt er es. Es ist ja auch nicht _wahr_.

Er kann das Auto sehen – in Eile oder Frust oder Unlust vor der Garage abgestellt. Die Fußspuren auf der ansonsten makellosen Fußmatte. Und er hat Dans Nachricht, dass er zuhause ist, kurz vor Redditch bekommen.

Nun lauscht gespannt auf das Nähertrippeln von Hundepfoten auf dem Fliesenboden, während er langsam die Tür aufschiebt. Tastet über kalte Hundenasen, die sich gegen seine Handflächen drücken. Warmes Hundefell, das sich an seinen Schenkeln reibt, während die zwei um ihn herumwuseln. Sie sind aufgeregt und nervös. Vielleicht weil es für sie auch seltsam ist, dass er ohne Dan hierher kommt. Vielleicht, weil sie _seine_. Nervosität spüren.

Es ist im ganzen Haus dunkel und es riecht nicht wie immer. Die Luft ist abgestanden, verbraucht, als wäre seit Tagen kein Fenster geöffnet worden, kein Luftzug hereingekommen. Geruchsreste von Kaffee, Gras, Seife – die er immer mit Dan verbindet – und viel dominanter darüber der heftige Geruch von Putzmitteln und nassen Hunden – es ist Donnerstag, die Putzfrau war da.

Trotzdem ist es kalt als er seine Schuhe abstreift, die Jacke ablegt; sie wie gewohnt über das Treppengeländer wirft. Bevor er mit sockigen Füßen schnell ins Wohnzimmer huscht, die großen Terrassentüren öffnet, tief einatmet.

Schmunzelt als sich Kop sofort an ihm vorbei drängelt und im großen Garten in der Dunkelheit verschwindet. Während Loki sich so schwer an ihn lehnt, dass er für 2 Sekunden versucht ist, einen Schritt beiseite zu machen, um zu sehen wie er stolpert. Aber dann krault er ihm das warme Fell im Nacken. Versucht nicht an die langen weißen Haare auf seiner Jeans zu denken.

Er kann den Atem vor seinem Gesicht sehen und wundert sich wann es denn Herbst geworden ist. Das letzte Mal als er hier war, konnten sie auf der Terrasse frühstücken.  
Die Nachtluft ist kalt auf seinen heißen Backen, beweist ihm mehr als alles andere, wie aufgeregt – wie nervös er ist.

Gräbt die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Es ist still. So _still_..

Kein monoton stetes Summen von Schnellstraßen, kein störendes Sirenengeheul. Nur der Wind in den großen Bäumen entlang der Straße, schwach das Geräusch eines vorüber fahrenden Autos.

Er mag das.

Hier ist auch der Nachthimmel noch Himmel. Keine orange-grau-blaue Suppe aus Wolken, Industrieschleier und millionenfachen Lichtern. Hier kann er manchmal sogar Sterne sehen.

Er mag das.

Auch wenn er weiß, dass er sich vieles davon nur einbildet. Dass er vieles hier illusioniert, einfach weil er es nicht mehr täglich hat; er es mit schöneren Erinnerungen verbindet, die allmählich alle schlechten von damals überschrieben haben.  
Vermutlich ist es unfair, dass er London nicht realistisch sieht. Und vermutlich ist es auch falsch, dass er dort gerade mehr schlechtes sieht und dazu neigt, das gute dort zu vergessen.

Aber vermutlich wird es immer so sein.

 

___

Als Kop auf seinen leisen Pfiff hereintrottet, schließt er die Türen wieder. Dann schleicht er sich die Treppe nach oben.

Er macht kein Licht – muss er nicht.

Das hier ist fast sein Zuhause.

 _Ist_. Zuhause. Besser als Zuhause.

Denn hier ist Dan.

Ein Gedanke, der ausreicht, die fehlende äußere Wärme durch innere zu ersetzen.

Vorsichtig öffnet er die Schlafzimmertür einen Spalt; hält die zwei Hunde zurück, die zwar eigentlich wissen, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen haben – aber leider auch wissen, dass er immer schrecklich inkonsequent ist. Dans Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sich morgens eine kalte, taufeuchte Hundenase unter seine Decke wühlt, ist einfach unbezahlbar.

Jetzt aber schiebt er sich so leise und unauffällig wie möglich alleine in den Raum, drückt die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Und ist sofort überwältigt von dem gewohnten wohlig-warmen Dan-Geruch. Atmet tief ein und kann das höchstwahrscheinlich reichlich dümmliche Lächeln nicht verhindern. Genauso wenig wie das kribbelige, leichte Gefühl.

Immer wenn er denkt, es müsste doch irgendwann nachlassen… irgendwann müsste doch die Realität einkehren… Der Zauber verblassen, ihre Gefühle nicht mehr so intensiv sein… Dann ist es wie ein Schock, dass es nicht so ist. Dass es immer noch _nicht_. so ist. Dass es _nicht_. langweilig wird, dass es _nicht_ anstrengend wird. Sondern dass es nur vertrauter wird.

Am liebsten würde er gleich zum Bett – zu Dan – laufen und sein Gesicht an das schlafende schmiegen und noch _mehr_ einatmen.

Aber auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt, er geht erst zum Wandschrank, schiebt so lautlos wie möglich die Türen beiseite und sucht sich ein Shirt heraus. Beißt sich auf die Lippen, weil das Parkett so kalt unter seinen nackten Füßen ist während er sich umzieht.

Erst dann – und er ist fast stolz auf soviel Geduld – geht er hinüber zum Bett. Zu Dans Bett. Zu _ihrem_ Bett.

Inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, ist das Licht, das von draußen hereinfällt, hell genug, um das Chaos erkennen zu lassen. Die Reisetasche nur halb ausgepackt vor der Tür zum Bad, Socken und Unterwäsche achtlos hingeschmissen, der Klamottenberg über dem Sessel; iPad und Fernbedienung auf dem Nachtisch; Handy neben dem Kopfkissen.

Platziert es ebenfalls bei den anderen Geräten, bevor er sich vorsichtig aber leicht ungeduldig auf die Matratze kniet und sich über Dan beugt; auf ihn klettert. Fühlt die Wärme, obwohl die Daunendecke das meiste abhält.

Klaut sich endlich den ersehnten tiefen Atemzug, küsst leicht die fragenden Stirnfalten, die kühlen Wangenknochen, fährt über die rissigen Lippen.

Nur um in zwei müde Augen zu blicken.

„… Nando?“

„Du… bist wach?!“

Kann das Schmollen nicht zurückhalten.

„Eigentlich… ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

„Dann solltest du in Zukunft ein wenig leiser sein. Oder nicht auf mich klettern. Und hier eine Dornröschennummer abziehen.“

„Tut mir leid… ich konnte nicht…“

_‚… widerstehen. ‘_

Er rutscht auf seinen Platz, wühlt sich ebenfalls unter die Decke – wo es wirklich warm ist, nicht nur diese innere Wärme, weil er endlich hier ist.

Er schließt die Augen, lehnt, drückt sich eng an Dan.

Tastet, fühlt nach dem Herzschlag. Kann nicht aufhören, mit der Nase über den Nacken zu streifen, die Finger in den dünnen Stoff des Shirts zu graben, das ihn davon abhält Haut zu berühren.

„Woher wusstest du dass ich es bin?“

Wie eine Hand sich auf seine legt, festhält.

„Es haben jetzt nicht so viele Leute einen Schlüssel… ich glaube nicht, dass meine Putzfrau zu dieser Zeit noch kommt. Steph würde noch mehr Lärm machen und Martin würde sich nicht zu mir ins Bett legen.“

„Na, das will ich auch hoffen!“

Dan dreht sich nicht zu ihm; fast ist er enttäuscht. Aber er nimmt wenigstens ein Bein zur Seite, so dass er seines dazwischen winden kann. Sich noch näher drücken.

„Hast du‘s jetzt bald?“

Kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob die Stimme mehr amüsiert oder mehr genervt klingt. So wie er ihn kennt, Dan vermutlich auch nicht. Und vermutlich ist es beides – zu gleichen Teilen.

„Sorry... Ich bin noch zu aufgedreht vom Fahren.“

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?“

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen.“

„Kannst du nicht.“

Kann er natürlich. _Will_ er aber nicht. Und das wissen sie beide.

„Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen, wenn ich dich störe.“

„Fernando…“

Jetzt eindeutig genervt.

„Hab’ ich mit einem Wort gesagt, dass ich dich nicht hier im Bett haben will?“

Wenigstens dreht Dan sich jetzt wieder zu ihm. Kehrt ihm nicht mehr den Rücken zu. Also bekennt er.

„Ich wollte nicht dass du alleine bist… und dir Vorwürfe machst…“

Er muss das Stirnrunzeln nicht sehen, dass die Gesichtszüge härter werden. Was er gesagt hat war ein Fehler. Doch nur weil Dan – wie er – jemand ist, der alles mit sich selbst ausmachen will, lässt er sich das nicht kaputt machen.

Legt ihm die Hand über den Mund.

„Nein… du bist jetzt still. Ich weiß, du willst kein Mitleid und darum bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich bin auch nicht gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich verstehe. Weil du mir das ohnehin nicht glaubst. Obwohl ich das tue. Wirklich. Mit sportlichen Niederlagen kenne ich mich schließlich aus. Eigentlich müssten die für mich schon ein neues Wort erfinden…“

Fühlt wie die Lippen unter seiner Handfläche leicht zucken. Riskiert es aber dennoch nicht sie wegzunehmen.

„Ich bin gekommen, damit du dich nicht fertig machst. Damit du heute Nacht über etwas anderes nachdenkst als die letzten zwei Nächte. Ich bin gekommen, um dich abzulenken. Und das hab ich doch schon geschafft, oder? Jedenfalls machst du dir jetzt keine Vorwürfe mehr, sondern mir, weil ich dich geweckt habe.“

Die Lippen schmunzeln verlockend. Die Anspannung verschwindet etwas aus den Gesichtszügen. Er zieht die Hand weg.

„Wenn du mich nicht geweckt hättest, würde ich schlafen… und müsste gar niemandem Vorwürfe machen.“

„Hey! Jetzt mach ich einmal etwas Selbstloses und du redest es mir kaputt!“

Er klappt die Hand wieder über Dans Mund. Damit er das Lachen nicht hört, nur spürt. Die Erheiterung kann er auch trotz Dunkelheit sehen. Schlingt das Bein über ihn, so dass er halb auf ihn rutschen kann. Ihn festhalten mit seinem Körpergewicht. Um weiteren Widerstand im Keim zu ersticken.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du toll warst. Ihr habt toll gespielt… Ich weiß, du wirst darüber nur müde lächeln und es kommt dir gerade vollkommen ironisch vor, weil die Enttäuschung noch überwiegt… Aber… ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“

Wahrscheinlich wird er rot – seine Wangen fühlen sich jedenfalls so an. Warum klingt es nur so kitschig wenn er das sagt? Es ist doch nichts als die Wahrheit.

„Das klingt so bescheuert wenn ich das sage… ich weiß. Doch ich kann es nicht ändern. Jedes Mal wenn ich dich spielen sehe, dann bin ich so stolz auf dich. Ich würde am liebsten jedem erzählen, dass du mein Freund bist.“

Der Protest stirbt unter seinen Fingern.

„… doch eigentlich will ich das immer. Manchmal tut es mir richtig weh, dass ich es niemandem sagen kann. Dass ich niemandem erzählen kann, wie glücklich du mich machst… und manchmal hab ich Angst, dass es mir irgendwann einfach passiert… dass es mir herausrutscht und ich es allen verrate. So wie mir es jetzt rausgerutscht ist. Aber lieber erzähle ich es dir und du lachst mich aus, als jemand anderem.“

Er lacht – halb verlegen, über sich selbst amüsiert, halb glücklich.

„Manchmal habe ich fast Angst, weil mir das so viel bedeutet. Und wie viel ich dafür mittlerweile bereit bin aufzugeben. Es kommt mir so irreal vor, dass es sich immer noch nicht geändert hat… dass es nicht alt oder schal wird, verstehst du? Dass dieses Gefühl, das ich empfinde, wenn ich dich ansehe, mal nachlässt – wie es in früheren Beziehungen war. Aber das tut es nicht. Es wird nicht weniger. Es wird mehr. Ich vermisse dich nicht weniger, wenn du nicht da bist, oder ich gewöhne mich daran. Nein, es wird mehr; es fällt mir jedes Mal schwerer und ich hasse es jedes Mal mehr. Ich glaube bald bin ich wirklich soweit, dass ich bei Everton anheuere! Als ich vorhin das Haus betreten habe... Irgendwie ist das mittlerweile viel mehr _Zuhause_ als mein Haus in London – vermutlich weil wir häufiger hier sind – aber als ich vorhin hier rein kam… da ist mir das alles wieder schlagartig bewusst geworden. Und wenn ich dich manchmal ansehe… dann ist es echt schwer nicht so alberne Sachen zu sagen wie jetzt eben.“

Er ist inzwischen sogar froh um die Dunkelheit…

Wobei sich seine Backen so heiß anfühlen, dass er sich fast wundert, warum er noch nicht im Dunkeln leuchtet.

Dabei versteht er sich selbst nicht so ganz. Diese Verlegenheit.

Dan weiß das alles. Und es ist jetzt nicht so als hätte er gelogen.

Aber gerade, wo er es so laut ausgesprochen hat, da ist es doch noch ein Stück _wahrer_. Da tut es doch ein Stück _mehr_ weh.

Vielleicht weil er – zum ersten Mal seit langem – keine Ahnung hat wie Dan reagiert. Weil er nicht einmal weiß, wie er _will_ , dass Dan reagiert.

Ein Teil von ihm hat Angst, dass er schmunzelt, dass er lacht. Dass er es so albern findet wie er selbst. Und er findet es wirklich albern… wenn er es ausspricht. Als könne er es sonst nicht glauben. Als wäre es sonst nicht wahr. Wo sie beide doch sehr genau wissen, dass es wahr ist.

Ein Teil von ihm wünscht sich das sogar.

Dass Dan lacht – so wie er lacht. Weil er es wirklich nicht glauben kann – immer noch, immer wieder – erstaunlich findet, dass es so ist. Weil es doch eigentlich vollkommen selbstverständlich, vollkommen logisch ist, dass er so empfindet. Jedes Mal, wenn er Dan ansieht. _Ist es so logisch_. Und weil es einfach Dan ist. Angesichts solcher Worte zu lachen.

Dan, der nichts von unnötigen Phrasen und Liebesschwüren hält.  
Der lieber schweigt und handelt.  
Der sich _Fernando_ unter die Haut stechen ließ – mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihn sprachlos machte.

Und dann gibt er Dans Mund frei, wartet, bis sich der undeutbare Blick auflöst.

Bis sich eine Hand in seinen Nacken legt, Finger in seine Haare streifen, den Hinterkopf umfassen, näher holen – nach unten drücken.

Bis Dan ihn küsst.  
Schlicht.  
Nur Lippen auf Lippen.  
Bis er das Lächeln fühlt.

Der Kuss ist rau, schmeckt leicht metallisch, weil Dan seine Lippen schon wieder aufgebissen hat. Doch die Zunge ist warm und weich. Tastet über seine eigene, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekommen.  
Bis er das Seufzen nicht aufhalten kann.  
Bis sie sich gerade so weit voneinander lösen, dass sie atmen können, aber noch immer die wispernde Berührung spüren als Dan seine Lippen leckt.

„Du schmeckst nach Ketchup…“

Das ist jetzt irgendwie doch nicht das, was er erwartet hat… aber es bringt ihn wenigstens zum Lachen.

Außerdem hat er seine Antwort ja bekommen.

„… ich war noch im McDonalds…“  
„Soso… So eilig hattest du es also zu mir zu kommen…?“

„Ich hatte Hunger…“

„Ich kann wohl von Glück reden, dass du jeden Tag Sport machen musst…“

Fingerspitzen kneifen ihn in die Seite; fest – es wäre wohl wirklich schmerzhaft, wenn es nicht mehr kitzeln würde.

„Hast du mich gerade fett genannt?!“

„Nein… ich habe nur gesagt, dass du es werden wirst, wenn du irgendwann nicht mehr spielst. Du bist einfach ein faules Stück.“

„Ach ja?“

Er rollt sich ganz auf ihn. Macht sich absichtlich schwer. Dan ächzt empört, krabbelt aber mit der Hand weiter über die bloße Haut seiner Taille.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder so ein sportbesessener Freak sein wie du! Ich bin Spanier… wir genießen das Leben…“

„Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du mal aussiehst wie Maradonna.“

„Wie Maradonna!?“

„Keine Angst, du wirst auch mit hundert Kilo mehr noch hübscher sein als er. Du musst dann eben unten liegen… und ich mache die Augen dabei zu, dann wird es sicher gehen.“

„Na danke… du verstehst es echt einen in Stimmung zu bringen.“

Er rollt mit den Augen. Konzentriert sich darauf, sich _nicht_ auf die Berührung an seiner Seite zu konzentrieren.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier darum geht dich in Stimmung zu bringen… Ich dachte, hier geht’s heute um mich?“

„Naja… jetzt wo es dir ganz offensichtlich besser geht…“

„… dachtest du, es kann wie üblich wieder um dich gehen?“

Dans Spott, der ihm sagt, dass er gerade in diesem Moment tatsächlich jeden Frust und jede Enttäuschung vergessen hat.  
Die leichte Spur seiner Fingerspitzen, die ihm sagt, dass er gerade in diesem Moment nur bei ihm ist. Der Blick, der ihm sagt, dass er gerade in diesem Moment wirklich froh ist, dass er da ist.

„Ja… wäre doch eine Schande, wo ich schon einmal hier bin. Sonst hätte ich ja den ganzen Sprit quasi umsonst verfahren.“

„Natürlich… Wenn ich das nächste Mal Zeit habe, bedauere ich dich und starte eine Sammelaktion.“

„Das wäre doch mal eine sinnvolle Zeitverschwendung…“

Aber die Antwort will er nicht abwarten, den Blick nicht länger aushalten. Stattdessen küsst er ihn.

Mit offenem Mund, langsam und intensiv. Unkoordiniert und mit viel Elan. Tastet und saugt, während Dan kurz lacht, dann verstummt und ihm entgegen kommt.

Ein Kuss, bei dem es einzig darum geht, mehr zu schmecken, mehr zu fühlen – von Dan. Ihm zu zeigen, dass er mehr will, dass er sich heute nicht mit halbgaren, müden, zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten zufrieden gibt, wie die letzten zwei Male.

Er presst sich fest an ihn. Nicht mit dem ganzen Gewicht, mit der ganzen Länge seines Körpers wie zuvor; er stützt sich lieber leicht ab, so dass er die Hände in die Haare wühlen kann. Das Gesicht festhalten.  
Damit er seines daran schmiegen kann. Damit er hören kann wie sich Dans Atem beschleunigt, der Puls unter seinen Lippen.

„Ah… ich sehe, du bist schon in Stimmung. Und du hast es eilig.“

Er nickt; _kann_ nicht anders.

Dans Lachen geistert durch sein Rückenmark.

„Wie kommt es, dass du immer bekommst was du willst?“

„Ich habe überzeugende Argumente.“

Damit er seinen Unterleib an ihm reiben kann, sich gegen den Oberschenkel bewegen.

„Und es wäre das erste Mal, dass du nicht auch etwas davon hast…“

Drängelt sich mit dem Bein zwischen Dans.

Schließt für Sekunden die Augen als dieser sein Knie leicht anwinkelt um es ihm zu erleichtern; ihn näher zu lassen, sich mehr zu reiben.

Er küsst ihn wieder. Mit Zunge. Im gleichen Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen. Um das Lachen zu verhindern, um es zu schmecken. Um es in sich aufzunehmen, damit er es nie wieder hergeben muss.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen, so dass er fühlt, wie sich der Kuss in seinem Körper ausbreitet. Wie die Reaktion auf Dans Nähe, seinen Geruch, seine Gefühle, ihn überall wärmt.

Er will ihn noch näher haben.

Umschlingt ihn mit den Armen.

Atmet seinen Atem.

Presst seinen Unterleib an ihn.

Langsam und intensiv. Unkoordiniert und mit viel Elan.

Er schmeckt so gut.

Und als er die Augen wieder öffnet und ihn ansieht… über den Fleck an der Stirn streicht… da ist es wieder für schrecklich lange Sekunden so dass es weh tut – wirklich weh tut – wie sehr er ihn liebt. Dass es keinen Ort gibt, an dem er lieber ist, als bei ihm. Und keinen Menschen, der ihm soviel gibt.

Sein Hals wird trocken und alles, was er gerade fühlt, ist der schwere Klumpen in seiner Brust. Wie ein Faustschlag… wie eine Klammer, die sich um sein Herz legt.

Ein Gefühl, das er mittlerweile schon kennt. Aber das dennoch immer wieder neu ist.  
Ein Gefühl, das ihm keine Angst machen sollte, weil er weiß, es ist sicher.  
Ein Gefühl, das Dan erwidert.  
Und ihn vielleicht genau deshalb so trifft.

Darum rutscht er hinab.

Kann ihn gerade nicht mehr ansehen.

Schiebt Dans Schlafshirt – die Tage in denen er ohne schlief sind wieder vorbei. Er wird sie vermissen. – nach oben. Soweit es geht. Fährt über die warme, bloße Haut. Mit den Lippen, mit der Zunge.

Langsam, weil es ein Privileg ist. Weil er es genießen will.  
Betont den Weg nach unten, markiert ihn.  
Taucht mit der Nase in den Bauchnabel.

Er muss nur daran denken, dass _er_ derjenige ist, der das darf… dass _er_ derjenige ist, der es schafft, dass Dan sich unter ihm windet… Es macht ihn atemlos, es macht ihn glücklich.

Pustet über die feuchte Spur, die _er_ hinterlassen hat, leckt über die Gänsehaut, die _er_ verursacht hat. Stupst gegen die verhüllte Erregung, bis Dans Keuchen eher nach Frust klingt. Er ihm das Becken entgegen hebt, so dass er die Unterhosen hinabpellen kann.

Ein Anblick, der ihn immer noch atemlos macht.

Den er sofort ebenso mit Küssen bedecken will wie jeden übrigen Zentimeter von Dans Körper. In Ermangelung all dessen, was er niemals berühren kann.

Der Ruck, der durch Dan geht, weil er sich aufrappelt, am Headboard hochzieht. Damit er ihn sehen kann, fasziniert beobachten kann.

Die fahrigen Bewegungen, mit denen nach dem Lichtschalter getastet wird. Eigentlich will er es unterbinden. Im Dunkeln bleiben. Der Gedanke, _das_ im Hellen zu tun… ist seltsam; irgendwie unangenehm, irgendwie verboten. Aber auch heiß. Vielleicht gerade deshalb heiß. Und er versteht, warum Dan Licht haben muss.

Dan liebt es wenn er ihn in den Mund nimmt.  
Wenn er ihm einen bläst.  
Und noch mehr wenn er ihm dabei zusehen darf.  
Weil er es nicht gerne tut. Nicht oft.

Vermutlich ein Grund, warum es Dan so anmacht, warum es in seinen Fantasien so häufig vorkommt.  
Warum er jetzt schon bei der Vorstellung vor Ungeduld beinahe vergeht.

Also lässt er es zu: dass Finger seinen Hinterkopf umfassen. Festhalten. Hält selbst Dan fest, an den Hüftknochen, damit er atmen kann. Schließt die Augen gegen die plötzliche, grelle Helligkeit. Und weil der Geschmack ihn jedes Mal überwältigt. Leicht scharf – leicht bitter – leicht salzig.

Weil Dan kaum mehr seinen Namen aussprechen kann. Weil er so angespannt ist, dass er es in jeder Faser fühlen kann. Weil er das alles in ihm auslöst.

Bis er dann aufblicken will. _Selbst_ sehen will. Und ihm wieder einfällt, warum er das nicht gerne tut.

Der Winkel ist einfach… unbefriedigend.  
Ungenügend.  
Nicht ausreichend.

Es ist _zu_ anstrengend, wenn er Dan dabei ins Gesicht sehen will. Wenn er beobachten will, wie er die Zähne in die Unterlippe gräbt, um länger durchzuhalten. Wie die Backen rot anlaufen vor Lust und Frust. Wie er die Augen schließen will, um sich mehr auf seine Berührung zu konzentrieren, aber es einfach nicht schafft ihn nicht dabei anzusehen.

Beinahe hätte aufgeseufzt, genervt aufgestöhnt.

Beinahe hätte er sich alleine bei dem Gedanken daran ganz aufgesetzt und sich Dans Spott ausgesetzt, dass er es wohl kaum abwarten kann.

Doch dann senkt er den Kopf wieder, schmunzelt über das erleichterte Keuchen, in das sich sein Name auflöst. Das seine Berührungen verursacht. Beruhigt sich mit der Aussicht, dass sich das Warten lohnen wird.

Platziert dann aber doch einen letzten zarten Kuss auf der Spitze von Dans Erregung und lächelt ihn an, während er sich hektisch aus seinen Boxershorts fummelt.

Den Blick dabei auf sich fühlt, der ihn ganz kribbelig macht.

Der ihn hetzen lässt, fast stolpern in seiner Bemühung den Stoff so schnell wie möglich über seine Beine zu schieben, ihn weit weg zu verbannen und Dans nackte Haut unter seinen Schenkeln zu haben.

Ihn so schnell wie möglich zu küssen, damit er das spöttische Lachen nicht hören muss. Die gefürchtete, erwartete Bemerkung in Dans Hals vertrocknet.

So schnell wie möglich den leicht scharfen, bitteren, salzigen Geschmack durch den von Dans Zunge zu ersetzen.

Das Tasten, Erkunden, Schmecken in seinem Mund.  
Das Geräusch, weil Dan sich selbst dort findet.

Es berührt ihn ganz tief.

Wie Dan die Arme um ihn legt, ihn umfängt.  
Über seinen Rücken fährt; Schulterblätter, Wirbelsäule. Über seine Haut… als wäre sie etwas Wunderschönes und Besonderes. Hinab zu seinem Hintern.  
Wie Dan ihn langsam und mit immerwährender Geduld anfasst. Als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Als hätten sie das nicht schon Dutzende Male gemacht… Als wäre es etwas neues, was er genießen muss.  
Wie Dan ihn mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig in den Wahnsinn treibt. Es vermutlich wirklich genießt, weil er sich dabei an seiner Ungeduld weiden kann. Ihm dabei Dinge ins Ohr flüstert, die ihn nicht wirklich beruhigen, sondern noch mehr Hitzeschauer freisetzen.

_‚Wenn du wüsstest, wie du gerade aussiehst…‘_

_‚… und wie du vorhin ausgesehen hast… Gott, das war so heiß…‘_

_‚… ich wäre beinahe auf der Stelle gekommen…‘_

_‚… als wärst du dafür gemacht…‘_

_‚Ich kann es kaum erwarten… richtig in dir zu sein…‘_

_‚Ich kann es kaum erwarten endlich in dir zu kommen.‘_

Er weiß nicht, was es über ihn aussagt, dass er diese Vorstellung so heiß findet… dass er sich Dan noch mehr entgegenstreckt.  
Er weiß nicht, was es über ihn aussagt, dass er so begierig und würdelos auf diese Flüsterfantasieversprechen reagiert, dass er beinahe wimmert, dass er beinahe _bettelt._

Er weiß es nicht… aber gerade ist es ihm vollkommen egal.

Und solange es dazu beiträgt, dass Dan seine Worte endlich wahr macht, ist ihm momentan auch jedes Mittel recht.

Die Erleichterung als es dann so weit ist.

Verbunden mit der Mischung aus dem leichtem, bestätigendem Schmerz und dem Gefühl, dass er völlig erfüllt ist.

Greift nach der Hand und verschränkt die Finger miteinander. Beißt auf die Lippen. Öffnet die Augen.

Es tut weh.

Und dieser Schmerz hat nichts mehr mit Dans Erektion zu tun.

Er liebt es, wenn Dan in ihm ist. Wenn er ihn ganz tief berührt und er ihn überall fühlen kann. Wenn sein Pulsschlag unter seinen Lippen vibriert und er jede Reaktion sofort und intensiv spüren kann.  
Doch noch mehr liebt er es, wenn er Dan nicht wie zuvor an den Hüften festhalten muss… sondern sie sich aneinander festhalten. Wenn er ihm in die Augen sehen kann. Ihn küssen kann.

Schnell und flüchtig, tief und langsam – im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen.

Dann hat er das Gefühl, dass er ihm richtig nahe ist. So nahe es möglich ist.

Weil immer etwas zwischen ihnen stehen wird, das sie nie überwinden können. Das sie zwar manchmal überwinden wollen, aber wissen, dass sie es nicht können.

Und um das sie manchmal sogar froh sind.

Weil es genau das ist, weshalb sie den anderen so brauchen.

Lieben.

 

___

Sie haben das Licht wieder gelöscht, doch es ist noch immer beruhigende Nacht draußen, auch wenn sein Realitätsgefühl ihm sagt, dass es längst früher Morgen sein muss, als er barfuss über Fliesen und Parkett huscht. Noch immer halbnackt, aber zutiefst zufrieden. Wieder unter die Decke schlüpft. In die willkommene Wärme darunter.

„Du liegst auf meiner Seite.“

Als er Dan so weit beiseite schiebt, damit er darunter passt. Ganz kurz über seinen Oberarm leckt. Seine Lieblingsposition wieder einnimmt.

Atmet tief ein, während er den Schenkel zwischen Dans schlingt; mit der Nasenspitze über die glatte, bemalte Haut fährt. Mit den Händen über die Taille zu den Hüftknochen. Die Daumen unter den Bund der Boxershorts hakt.

Es ist sein Lieblingsgeruch. Frisch gewaschene Wäsche, Dans Seife und Zahnpasta.

Er schließt die Augen… so zufrieden und glücklich, dass er sofort einschlafen könnte.

Wäre der nächste Morgen dann nicht noch schneller da als er es ohnehin sein würde.

Eigentlich schlafen sie nie so eng beieinander. Sie sind groß, sie brauchen Platz und es ist zu heiß.  
Aber wenn Dan ihn heute lässt, bedeutet es vielleicht, dass auch er noch nicht an Schlaf denkt. Oder vielleicht auch, dass sein Vorhaben doch erfolgreich war.

„Jetzt liegst du auf meiner Seite.“

„Ich könnte auch in London liegen…“

Er will es ja nur einmal hören. Nur einmal. Nicht nur spüren. Mündliche Bekenntnisse sind Dan nur widerwillig und selten zu entlocken und wiegen daher umso schwerer.

Doch heute muss ihm wohl die Nähe, die Berührung und das Wissen reichen. Dans Hand auf seiner. Das leise Lachen. Das amüsierte Kopfschütteln.

„Wo hast du denn dein Auto gelassen…? Ich hab’ das Tor nicht gehört. Und bitte sag’ nicht, dass du es auf der Straße geparkt hast…?“

„Es steht auf dem Parkplatz gegenüber… und nein, ich bin nicht mit dem Aston Martin da.“

„Also nur mit dem Mercedes. Sehr dezent.“

Ein schmunzelnder Kuss wird platziert. Dann streckt sich Dan auf dem Rücken aus. Räkelt sich beinahe. Deutlich entspannter als zuvor.

Wenn er den Kopf heben, mit dem Finger über die Gesichtszügen fahren würde, könnte er fühlen, dass es so ist. Aber er lässt die Hände wo sie sind. Um den warmen Brustkorb geschlungen. Unter ihnen der metronome Herzschlag.

„Dezent ist mein zweiter Vorname.“

„Ah… ich dachte, immer es wäre ‚dekadent’.“

Bevor er seiner Intuition folgen, in die bunte Schulterhaut beißen kann, wird eine Hand über seinen Mund gelegt.

„Seit wann hast du das geplant? Seit der Gruppenauslosung?“

Die Stimme kann sich nicht wirklich entscheiden ob sie verbittert, resigniert oder amüsiert klingen soll.

„Seit dem Interview. Du… Ich weiß nicht… Du sahst so traurig, zufrieden, enttäuscht, stolz, frustriert aus. Irgendwie alles zugleich. Und so mühsam kontrolliert. Jeder konnte sehen, wie schlimm es für dich war. Dass es alles für dich bedeutet hätte… Aber ich konnte es förmlich _fühlen_  
, wie du dich für jedes Spiel davor, jeden Fehler, der zu diesem Punkt geführt hat, zur Rechenschaft gezogen hast. Es tat mir einfach weh… Doch vielleicht war es auch eher etwas, das ich für mich getan hab’, als für dich… Kann schon sein.“

„Also doch nicht so selbstlos... Wusste ich es doch.“

Doch er ist zufrieden damit, dass er jetzt wenigstens hören kann, dass die Stimme nur amüsiert klingt.

„Sieht so aus als hätte ich im nächsten Sommer lange Ferien. Ich könnte dann endlich die Tätowierung hier…“ Seine Hand wird gepackt und langsam Dans Bauch hinabgeschoben.  
„… in Angriff nehmen…“

Er zuckt zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Eine Reaktion, die Dan zum Lachen bringt; normalerweise ist das eine Stelle, von der er kaum die Finger lassen kann.

„Du weißt, das ist ein Trennungsgrund.“

So lächerlich es ist, aber seine Empörung ist echt. Es ist immerhin seine Lieblingsstelle! Mit ungefähr drei Dutzend anderen…

„Nachdem du mir vorhin einen so ergreifenden Monolog gehalten hast, wie sehr du mich liebst? Glaub ich dir nicht.“

„Woher wusste ich bloß, dass das irgendwann gegen mich verwendet wird…? Aber so wie es bisher aussieht, werde ich nächsten Sommer auch sehr lange Ferien und damit genügend Gelegenheit haben dich davon abzubringen.“

„Könnte gut sein, wenn du weiterhin so spielst…“

„Haha, wir haben eben eine deutlich größere Auswahl an qualifizierten Spielern… und müssen nicht jeden nehmen.“

„Wow… Wolltest du mich nicht Aufmuntern? Ja, das hast du echt drauf.“

„Ach, sei still… du bist mehr als genug auf deine Kosten gekommen.“

Das zufriedene Geräusch, das Dan macht, geht ihm durch Mark und Bein.

„Wir könnten zusammen in Urlaub gehen… wenn alle ohnehin mit der WM beschäftigt sind… Irgendwohin, wo uns keiner kennt. Dann kann ich dich auch mal in einer Badehose sehen.“

„Das würde dir gefallen, hm?“

„Ja, sehr.“

„Zu dumm, dass man mit dir und deinem Gesicht nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehen kann…“

„Na danke, du sagst das, als wäre es eine Zumutung und nicht nur, weil ich so bekannt bin.“

„Völlig unzumutbar. Was glaubst du denn, warum ich meistens mit dem Rücken zu dir schlafe? Eigentlich bin ich ja nur mit dir zusammen, weil du so gut blasen kannst.“

„Warum rede ich eigentlich mit dir? Warum bin ich überhaupt hier…?“

Er will sich entrüstet aufsetzen, würde es auch tun, doch er ist zu faul – liegt warm und bequem an Dan geschmiegt. Und als sich dann noch ein Arm um ihn schlingt, den erwarteten Protest zu unterdrücken, ihn festzuhalten wo er ist, da ist es nahezu unmöglich.  
Er den Mund fühlt, der in seine Haare flüstert, über seine Kopfhaut kitzelt. Die Lippen und noch mehr die Worte… da _ist_ es unmöglich.

„Weil du mich vermisst hast. Weil du mich brauchst. Weil du mich liebst.“

Also schließt er die Augen… lässt sich von Worten und Herzschlag einlullen. Atmet die Gegenwart. Spürt die Haut unter seiner Wange, seinen Fingerspitzen. Es ist zu hart – Knochen, Schultergelenk. Es ist zu warm – Bettdecke, Körperwärme. Es ist zu unbequem – seltsam verschlungen um so viel wie möglich vom anderen zu berühren.

Aber es ist der Ort, an dem er sein will.

Es ist die schönste Art einzuschlafen.

Es ist alles, was er braucht. Was sie brauchen.

Gegenwart. Diese langen Momente, bis sie einschlafen. Diese Nächte, die in Tage übergehen.

Sie sind alles, was sie haben.  
Sie reichen.  
Und sind dennoch nie genug.

Es ist das letzte, bevor er einschläft.  
Er weiß nicht, ob er es hört… oder nur träumt.  
Aber er weiß, dass es _wahr_ ist.

_„Mir geht’s genauso. Mit allem, was du gesagt hast.“_

 

___

**Ende**

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen


End file.
